


Unholy

by hena134



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hena134/pseuds/hena134
Summary: ***Sandor Clegane x reader (Septon Ray’s steed tag along)TW: mention of assault (one line, not graphic/descriptive)Smut, little rough, NFSW gifs***
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Unholy

The sun was peaking shyly and slowly drowning behind the horizon of the empty field hugging the road path you were on. You rode on the back of the cart pulled by an old horse. Swinging your feet, you tried to kick the rocks that rolled by. You and some other members of Septon Ray’s colony rode back from a nearby town with some supplies to start getting settled. You never believed in any of the magical little tales about the Seven… but you loved these people. Even if you were a bit of a black sheep in the steed, you were a good pair of hands to have around. Like many others, years earlier Septon Ray picked you up beaten and dying and nursed you back to your feet. He knew very well there was no converting you, but as long as you were willing to be a part of that family, you were welcomed with open arms. And so you stayed, hanging around, keeping to yourself and your own business… not that you didn’t speak with others, but you preferred solitude. It was hard to find a common language with people who had never seen violence, experienced real suffering, seen things no eyes should have seen. Peaceful faith and believing in gods was for weak morons. But keeping to a steady community was smart, especially now… It was easy to keep out of trouble. Soon enough you became the Septon’s trusty runner, helping him out with keeping things in order, organizing, and giving a hand with newcomers you’d find on the sides of the roads, rejected by families, about to die lonely and with no dignity.  
  
It was no different with Sandor Clegane. He kicked and growled, and he could do so all he wanted. You gave no damns, if Ray said we will heal him, you would. He was a pain in the behind, constantly rejecting any help and advice given, swearing and grunting. He really was like a beaten dog… until you reminded him of what he couldn’t remember. You reminded him how he begged for help and moaned in pain in his first days, hardly having any strength to even swallow a sip of water. He started being stubborn and difficult only after he regained proper consciousness. He quickly stopped resisting once he realized you were having none of it and you weren’t afraid of him in the slightest.  
  
“I survived the Mountain. I can handle you too.”  
  
Days passed and he daren’t disobey you. In fact, Ray thought he might have even become scared of you after you informed him in detail, with completely straight face that had a hint of satisfaction, of what his brother did to you. Whatever it was, the Hound slowly turned into Sandor Clegane as he became more and more curious of you… How could something so small (from his perspective, at least) be so unbreakable? Your conversations became longer, eventually actually conversational rather than spitting insults back and forth. It was almost as if he has warmed up to you… Although you saw him change more so as he regained his health and his leg healed up enough for him to get up, you and Ray remained the only two he really spoke to that much. The girls were scared of his appearance, the men were afraid to get their heads ripped off… even if he was willing to help and to stay, he still had his temper and lack of finesse.  
  
You slid off the cart and went off to find the Septon as the men stayed behind to unload the goods. You passed some of the villagers here and there, as well as few of the newly-build sheds and quarters, making your way to the small red tent at the edge of the camp. Inside you found Ray, counted up the goods with him, and made it off to rest a little in your own tent, leaving the flaps open to watch the evening fall and in case anyone needed you. It was already dark and a large fire began to burn nearby, filling the air with a pine essence. You started to drift off, but was disturbed by the Septon peaking in. You sat up a little as he smiled.  
  
“Sorry, I hope I am not disturbing you… The others want to organize a little feast to celebrate the beginning of our buildingworks. I am guessing you will join us?” You stretched. It surely sounded nice… especially with that bottle of ale you smuggled out of town and under your robes so that none of those religious lunatics would notice. Ray knew very well, but you weren’t the one to cause trouble. So let it be. He took your getting up as an acceptance of the invitation.  
  
“Great. Can you do me a favor and try to find Clegane? I think he got a bit carried away chopping the wood again.”  
  
“Will do..” You liked the idea of that. Because somewhere in-between the conversations, his restrained growls and muffled swearing, you enjoyed watching him lift heavy lumber, stretch out in the sun, water running down his neck as he drank liters after labor… You enjoyed watching him change inside and struggle with himself, as he found the better of himself. But most importantly, you now had a secret companion who was just like you. You both wanted to be a part of the colony, and loved them dearly. But that was about it. Love for the people, not the ideologies. Love for yourselves, love for life that now actually mattered to you. And now perhaps love for someone else.  
  
You didn’t have to go too far into the forest before you heard wood splitting and thumping onto the soil. With a few more steps, you found Sandor taking out his anger with the world on poor, innocent stumps of pines. The pile next to him was enough to last the steed for weeks easily. You took your steps carefully… the last thing you wanted was that axe in your head. Keeping your distance, you made your presence known. Clegane let the tool slide down his palms and turned around.  
  
“Hi…” you said with a slight smile. He didn’t reply, instead taking a heavy sit on the trunk behind him and steadying his breathing.  
  
You took a few steps closer, “Come back, we’re getting some food ready, the sheep want to party…”. He chuckled a little.  
  
“I’m tired, I’m going to sleep…” he grunted out and got up.  
  
“You sure about that…?” you questioned, pulling out the bottle of ale from under your shawl and swinging it at him.  
  
He tried to resist it, but ended up smiling, watching the green-bottled treasure with the corner of his eyes.  
  
“We can’t exactly drink that at the fire though…” he noted as you made your way back through the shallow fringe of the forest.  
  
“There are plenty of places to down that bottle and you know it.” you replied, speeding up a bit, passing him. “Meet me by the pantry shack after you give them the firewood” you span around and made your way to the place.  
  
He joined you soon as you unlocked the shack, entering, with nothing but a small candle.  
  
“Hold it..” you passed it to Sandor. You pulled out the precious bottle and shoved it down into one of the bags filled with beans. “There is more where that came from…” you turned to the Hound.  
  
“And nobody found those yet?”  
  
“No. Ray knows they are here, and nobody else can get into this shed.” you explained, carefully covering the bottle with the sack. “Let’s go sit with them a while, get something to eat as well...”  
  
You watched the people dance and sign, sitting a little further to the back. Sandor was next to you, but way too busy pulverizing a chicken to pay attention to anything around him. You glanced at him from time to time, waiting for him to finish so you could get your hands on the dessert that awaited you in the bean bags. It didn’t take long until he started to give you reminders he is very much after the liquids… You thought he might have been sneaking drinks here and there, but he soon admitted he hadn’t had a sip since he got to the steed.  
  
“Better get going then…” you smirked. People went back and forth between the tents and the campfire, so it rose no suspicion when you two casually stranded off and disappeared. As you opened the door to the shed, you blew out the candle.  
  
“What are you doing, it’s pitch dark in there…” Sandor questioned, but something was off about his tone. Almost as if he was uncomfortable at the thought darkness.  
  
“If we overdo it with the drinks we might knock it over and everything will burn down. We will get used to the dark in no time… trust me, not my first time in there.”  
  
Clegane didn’t answer, and hesitantly followed you inside. He immediately regretted it as you slammed the doors shut and barred them from the inside, but the urge for the treat was stronger than concern. He felt his hands across the walls and the bags, and slumped against an empty spot on the floor. You knew your way around the shed all too well, and had no problem finding the bean bag with the bottle inside it. You pulled it out as the grains ruffled, and dug in deeper to find the other one that has been stashed in there for some days now, waiting for this special little celebration. As soon as you have obtained them, you squinted your eyes trying to work out where Sandor is, tripping your way through the random baskets and baggies on the floor. Suddenly you felt yourself flying face-to-floor, but Sandor had better reflexes and managed to catch you.  
  
“Easy, I want that ale in a bottle, not gonna lick it off the floor…” he grumbled, keeping a steady grip on your arms as he lead you to sit on his right side. It took but moments for the bottles come open and a good quarter of the bottles gone with first, massive gulps. You both sighted in relief as the tangy liquid danced in your mouths, leaving a dry aftertaste… could do with something sweet to top it off, but conversation was enough. You were running out of breath as Sandor told you all kinds of ridiculous stories from King’s Landing. He loved mocking knights, and nothing was more funny to you that imagining the all-proper courtspeople screwing up. The bottle went down quickly, but you didn’t feel it affecting you in the slightest… but both of your eyes have adjusted now and he realized how close to him you were sitting. You were touching shoulders, but it was fine. Not that he wasn’t used to you touching him, you took care of him while he was bedtied after all, but this was different. He was long charmed by you, but would never dare to act on it. Not because you were one of the few women who came into such proximity with him in his life, but because of how similarly you saw the world. He admired how you accepted things as they were and made the best of them, how you could be respectful without bowing down. He wanted to be like you. As you continued to chuckle and laugh back and forth, he fell silent watching you smile. Sandor looked at you in somewhat of an awe, forgetting himself. You quickly caught on, but it didn’t startle you in the least. Instead you just leaned your head back against the wall and continued to smile at him. Sandor immediately snapped out of it, intimidated by your confidence. He swiftly turned away and looked straight ahead, as if in hopes you didn’t see him staring at you even though he has been caught and sentenced. His hair covered the scars on his face. You got used to them a long time ago, and they didn’t bother you at all. He would sometimes wake up at nights, smelling burning flesh, and he was convinced others smelled it on him too…  
  
God damn, will he get over himself already. You wanted him. It was hard for you to make yourself comfortable with men after what happened, but you worked through it, even if not fully. But with Sandor it was different… Maybe because you had the same perpetrator. Maybe because life meant shit to you both. Maybe cause you were both stuck in limbo. Or maybe just because you suited eachother, just like that, just like normal people do… You tried to suppress it for a long time, hoping it was just a passing attraction to someone new. But it didn’t. And now that you two were closer than ever, it felt like a magnet. Your body was pulling you towards him. You wanted him to know that he is wanted, desired, that he isn’t here just to live, he is here to have a life. An actual life. Maybe with someone…  
  
Why wait anymore… it was time to live a life.  
  
You leaned over, placed your palm on his face and turned him to you. You didn’t want to give him time to overthink it or misinterpret it, but didn’t expect it when he leaned in and kissed you before you could do so to him. You smiled a little as he tried to pull away, and brought him right back against yourself with your hands around his neck and on his scars. He returned your advance eagerly, musking your lower lip and caressing your shoulders and waist.  
  
You pulled away to get some air, and started to laugh a little. He looked at you with confusion, but also fear. Were you just teasing him…? You saw the concern and quickly retaliated, “I’m glad you stayed with us. Really…”  
  
He continued to look at you, hoping for some more reassurance. He wanted this as much as you, but his previous life lingered in the air to him like smell of death during a plague. He sighted and took another dip into the bottle, finishing it off. Yours was long empty… You looked at him as he inspected the hollow bottom.  
  
“Help me get more, I think we could do with another two…” you requested, and he helped you to your feet. The shed was small, not anywhere enough to move past eachother without bodies crushing up. And so they did. As you both dug through the bags, your chest became pressed against back and hands landed on his ribs.  
  
“Check in the sack there, up on the shelf.”, you pointed to a cotton bag, higher than you could reach… it was a pain to get those bottles up there. As he stretched over towards the shelf you lost your balance, tripping on some gimmick under your feet. You grabbed onto the firm posture, hoping not to crack your head open, but of course the warriorly reflexes quickly had you back on your feet… The way he looked at you with concern, his palms taking up practically whole of your shoulders each. Sandor couldn’t help but to looked at your lips, the lips that sweetened the taste of ale for him so much just minutes ago. And you… you wanted those hands somewhere else. All over you. Everywhere. You wanted to show him your feelings. The innocent, thank-you-for-saving-me look on your face changed quickly as you pushed him up against the nearest wall and hungrily began to kiss his neck. Sandor sank right into your dominance, only daring to run his hands over your back and waist occasionally. You felt his heart beating harder and breathing get heavier as you moved your thigh in between his legs. Your fingers tangled a little in the fabric of his shirt as you began to explore the under of it… His skin was roughed here and there, dozens of scars… but it formed on his body strongly. It felt pleasantly warm… Kind…  
  
Your hands made quick work of his pants and you were kneeling down in front of him, kissing his thighs and running fingers on his hips… Sandor’s hands were lightly travelling over your shoulders, musking your hair occasionally. It wasn’t only him completely melting under your treatment, but also his attempts at restraining himself… he wanted you to take him. He wanted to feel desired, like any other person, and he could sense it from you… you had no reasons to do this, other than wanting it yourself. He saw many men swoon after you, turn their heads, watch your hips… You could have had any of them… Yet here you were, taking him over. He would worship you by letting you completely take control of him. Make him yours. All his life he lived in serving. Sandor couldn’t change some of his ways… but maybe this time he could serve someone worth it, and someone that would appreciate it in every way.  
  
His hard member was much reflective of his size as a man… seemed like quite a bit to handle, but it didn’t bother you at all. You’d both work through it… He wouldn’t hurt you, you knew that… but you wanted to feel his strength on you. You wanted him to know you could take all of him, as he was.  
  
Your hand wrapped around him and began to take slow but strong strokes as your lips continued worshiping the skin nearby. You heard his head fall against the wall as Sandor’s hands gave your shoulders a little thug… Your lips trailed closer and closer to his cock, kisses now flowing around it, under it, your nails of the free hand letting their presence known from time to time against his hips… Rough gasps began to escape him.  
  
“Shhhh… There are people around… We’re being ungodly and what-not…” you looked up at him. You were right, it would be much of a disaster had anybody found you out. God forbid people screw out of love and not marriage.  
  
“Fuck…” he grunted silently looking down on you. You didn’t manage to get back to work because you were swiftly pushed against the wall, on your knees as you were. There is was… eye contact drove him crazy. You got his weak spot. But he didn’t give you much time to think about it as he pushed himself against your mouth, one arm against the wall, other hand on your chin to control the thrusts. You grabbed onto his hips hard as he continued to please himself, all while keeping his eyes on you. He didn’t want to just screw and get it on… He wanted it, with you, and you only. It drove him over the edge, how you worked your tongue around him even while he was guiding you. You did your best to make sure he felt that you wanted this, to make him comfortable. He continued to grind against your throat… but soon realized he’s getting carried away. Sandor pulled away, giving you some space to breathe. You gasped for air as you waited for his next move, but it wasn’t happening. He was leaned against the wall as he was before, trying to catch his breath slowly. You pulled yourself up and kissed him deeply.  
  
“Are you alright…?” you looked at him, slightly dizzy. It felt like he just lost himself, but the moment you spoke to him he lit up. Without an answer he took your hands and kneeled in the spot you were previously drinking at, his back against the wall. He wanted to reach out for you, but you didn’t let him, dodging his grasp. You smirked at him a little, and looked down at the floor… Soon surely your back will be against those wooden pelts. But not quite yet. You unlaced your dress, looking in his eyes. No shame… No shame was permitted here. The fabric slowly slid off your shoulders, past your hips and down onto the floor. It was pitch dark, but you knew very well he could see you. All of you, as you removed your undergarments too… You could feel Sandor’s eyes on your body, but it wasn’t hunger. It was admiration. As if he was looking at a sacred statue, admiring every curve, every peak of a bone on a finger, every angle of the skin gleaming in the dark… You were holy to him. You took a few steps towards him, hoping he’d let you take him over again, but he just pulled your hips to his face by wrapping his arms around your waist. Sandor traces a few kissed on them, running his hands up onto your stomach and ribs to pull you down to him level. As you got lower you wrapped your arm around his neck, the other stroking his chest and abs as your warmth touched his manhood. You pressed your forehead against his as you guided him into yourself… Gasps and moans escaped you both as he entered you, warmth flushing your insides and tightness closing up around him… Without hesitation you started to move against him steadily, looking in his eyes. The Hound’s fingers grabbed the behind of your hips to help you balance, as you grinded on him.  
  
  
  
His grip on your skin was getting more intense by the moments, but you were in control of this. You continued to stay close to him, reminding him of how much you wanted him by delicate kisses and moans against his ear here and there… but you were way too gentle for the storm building up in him. He loved you, he did… but lust combined with love can he rather explosive.  
  
And so it took one swift move of his until you were rib against the floor sideways. He threw your leg over his shoulder. You hadn’t even quite realized what he was planning as he took a good grasp of your thigh and slammed back inside of you. The seconds of pain quickly turned into pleasure as Sandor began to move in and out, taking his time for each thrust. You expected him to be rough and dominant when on top… the second was true, but he was gentle with you. Strict, but gentle. You had never experienced something like this before… You dug your fingers into his hand as it had a tight wrap around your leg, in response to the warm length filling you all the way… The way he had you was accidental, he got caught in the rage of passion, but he liked it. He wanted to watch your body bend against his cock, watch every reaction, get as deep inside you as possible… By the gods, it felt like your whole abdomen was filled with his manhood. You looked at him, putting your hands above your head, completely submitting to him… You couldn’t anymore. What he was doing to you… You didn’t know if it was because it was so new, or because you wanted him for so long… but he gave you feelings nobody ever managed to. Sandor was controlling himself amazingly well, taking care that you are satisfied…  
  


  
His thighs around your bottom leg felt like stones, imprisoning you against his thrusts and the floor… You began to arch against the wooden pelts and your moans got louder as Sandor’s strength on you grew. His cock was going in deeper, hitting you harder and harder each time.  
  
He knew exactly what he was doing, searching for the sweet spot inside you… quickly he learned that eventhough this was getting you further and closer to where he wanted you, it wasn’t quite the way. He gave it another few thrusts, until you looked him in the eyes again dug your nails into his writs, unable to control yourself… You wanted more, you wanted him to take you more. You had too much control over him this way, being able to arch and grab at him as you pleased… and you began getting too loud.  
  
Your demands were noted. Sandor pulled out of you, his wet cock stroking the inside of your thigh and intimacy on the way. You were both dripping wet, and near the edge… you from Sandor taking what he wanted from you, and Sandor from having someone honestly desiring him, someone that he had longed for.

Sandor leaned over and down onto you, his hands travelling from your leg to your hips, over your stomach, between your breasts and up to your neck. He held it in place as he took a kiss from you; a deep, rough, warm, wet kiss. You watched the broad man carefully as he took a hold of your knee and brought it down onto the floor. The then pulled you up by your hips… you behind was well below his manhood as you were down on your knees and palms, but he quickly corrected himself to be able to get to you again. He took no time to adjust you as his cock hit your sweet spot without a warning. You let out a moan, but it was quickly silenced by his hand over your mouth.  
  
You hardly managed to hold yourself together as he started to prod you right at the newly-found perfect angle, your nails scraping against the wood, splinters forming around. He was going fast and hard, his palm strongly against your lips to keep you from crying out in pleasure and alerting half of Westeros of your doings… not that he was doing better himself, breathing heavily, trying to conceal his own moans as your warmth closed up and pulsed around him.  
  
  
  
  
He felt you lose yourself and your strength as he quickly wrapped his arm around your neck and the other around the waist and brought your back against his chest, all while still getting deep inside you. He pressed his lips against you neck, face tangling in your hair as he continued to move inside you. Now that he was sure you were satisfied, he could let himself go. He continued to move in and out of you for a little while more as you felt his breathing cease as he paused deeply inside you, releasing himself. You felt his fingers’ trace in your skin remain as he slowly let you go. You lay down on the floor, tangling in the scattered robes as he lay on his back next to you. The dark room was once more filled with silence, broken with occasional sighs. You closed your eyes and indulged in the coolness of the soil breaking through the wood and fabrics onto your stomach. A familiar hand began stroking your back as you felt the rough scars brush against your shoulder. You turned to Sandor and kissed him. He smiled faintly, drained from all his energy from the ordeal. “We should probably get back… must have been a little while, they will wonder where we’ve disappeared off to.” you whispered to him. 


End file.
